1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to an improvement in a packing sheet with which chemicals and the like are enclosed in separate pouched shapes.
2. Related Art
In a packing sheet in which chemicals and the like were enclosed, many pouched space portions were heretofore. With each of these pouched space portions chemicals of a kind or of a function were enclosed alternatively. As a result it was a problem that the packing sheet could fulfill only a simple function.